Of Darkness And Light: Enter The Johto League
by Blake Di Angelo
Summary: Neku Sacaraba a boy pushed and pulled by the dark and light of the world finds him self going on a adventure in the Jhoto region pull into darkness by team neo pulled into light by his friends.
1. Prolog

Authors Note

One of my favorite lines in any song is _All the other kids with the pumped up kicks You better run, better run, faster than my bullet_ because as much as I hate to say it I have a problem with the world I hate a lot of people and things about the world now I don't hate everyone nor most likely you but I feel like it needs to be said that I've been knocked down way to many times and granted I can get back up, I have every time, but there was a few times that I almost didn't but reading fanfiction had helped me get back up so I set out to write a story for myself thinking it would be fun. I had no experience in writing and didn't even know where or what to start with so I chose another thing that helped me get through life Pokémon so on May 30 2012 I started welcome to the Pokémon world… oh god it sucked, to short poorly written, and it was so random and it made no sense. So because of this I'm going to try to tackle this writing thing in a more traditional way with normal writing like paragraphs oh god help me because I can't write like this for crap. So this brings me to what will happen to the other things on her e and well they are all canned except I'm in love with a…mob? that will be re-written in the same style as this so this brings me to fantasies of 14 and welcome to the Pokémon world they will be canned as I said but welcome to the Pokémon world will be replaced with this so as a special treat I'll tell you what would of happened with both stories.

So first fantasies of 14 fantasies of 14 was going to go like this are main protagonist Rex Blake was sent from the planet Zaptron and was one of the four last remaining survivors of the purge of zaptroinins from the counter race zanenaiers see the zanenaiers where the controllers of death while the zaptroinins where the controllers of life. Every zaptroinin is born with a planet (Rex being Earth) they are told to rule over this planet when it gets intelligent life. Rex did not want to rule so he let the humans of earth run themselves and he shall protect them and his planet from the zanenaiers and anything that the humans might do to kill themselves off. In order to do this rex was reincarnated in every important person throughout time till the events of story takes place. With every zaptroinin born a zanenaier is born as their counterpart this is the cycle of everlasting war between both races whom are basically gods fighting for what they think is right life or death. Ian one of rex best friends was going to betray him being his zanenaier and ally the girl he loved was one of the four survivors (the other 3 being rex and his parents) was also going to get the same powers as rex and rex would have died and I would have written a sequel following ally and her quest to revive him.

As for the powers rex (also ally and Ian) would have gotten powers of knights of different elements such as fire, water, earth, air, steel, light, and even darkness also having the power to fly, summon angel and demon wing's, (there was a reason for the wing's and flying) phase through walls, summon hoverboard's, (also of the elements) super speed, super strength, teleporting, (for long long distances like other planets) telepathy and the power to have an angel wings and a halo or demon wings and a demon tail using the words heavenly symphony for the angel form and demonic overture for the demon form also darkened light conduction this form having black angel wings the demon tail and the halo. He can also have the ability to clone himself and summon swords, shields, armor, guns, bows and arrows, and weapons from games and things like a lightsaber or a keyblade, x-ray and the best in all combat skills. (Oh god so much) (Ian would have darker versions of all these powers) Best super hero ever?

I think that is it on that it was inspired by my day dreams from when I was in the 5th grade when I was 14 so there's how I came up with the title it was nothing special but I thought It would be cool to share I also like to note that I did not know about fictionpress at the time so sorry? And now on to welcome to the Pokémon world if you are expecting this massive wall of text like the other one well your wrong so basically what was going to happen is Rex Ally Jordana and Roberto where going to go around Kanto getting all the badges and then find a device that will send them to the real world and can be used again to go back for the was planned sequels so they go to other regions. Ally was sent here via seeing rex at his home by touching the cartridge wanting to tell him the she has a crush on him and went over to tell him, she then finds his mother with the police since it has been a day since he was missing. That's really it I guess mewtwo was going to have a major role being the one who gives them the ability to go home the badges would fuel it and more celebrity cameos. Oh and I do have the teams for each character and they are as follows.

Rex: Charazrd/ arbok/ flareon/ raichu/nidoking/ Scyther/

Jordana: jolteon/ Rattcate/ wigglytuff/venomoth/arcanine/rapidash

Roberto: gyarados/ raticate/ vaporeeon/ venusaur/ beedrill/ fearow

Ally: Pikachu/vileplume/pidgot/nidoquenn/ vulpix/ wigglyuff

And lastly I have a different point of view of one of the chapters written so much better than me

Attacked by pokemon and making new friends:

Bubbles, (my Squirtle), lead me into a heard of Eevee and Pikachu today. He was hoping to find another talking pokemon, but he just pissed of the Eevee and Pikachu by yelling at them. Bubbles never realizes he's yelling. Well as I was saying, a Pikachu and two Eevees wouldn't let me leave without a battle. It's a good thing I wasn't the only one in the park. A boy named

Rex and his Charmander came over to help.

Rex: Charmander! Hurry! She needs help!

Charmander: You try running with little legs!

Rex: (to Jordana) Hey I'm Rex and this is my talking Charmander.

Jordana: Hey. I'm Jordana and this is Bubbles, my talking squirtle.

Charmander and Bubbles: YAYY! I'M NOT ALONE ANYMORE!

Jordana: (turns to Rex) We have to battle those two Eevee and the Pikachu before Bubbles pisses off more pokemon.

Rex: Charmander! Use ember!

Charmander: Yes sir!

Jordana: Bubbles bubbles!

Bubbles: (looks at Jordana) Why are u saying my name twice!

Jordana: Use the attack bubble!

Three minutes later.

Jordana: Yay! i have an Eevee!

Rex: Well I have an Eevee AND a Pikachu.

Jordana: Lucky.

Rex: So where you headed?

Jordana: Viridian City.

Rex: I'm going to the same place. Wanna travel together?

Jordana: Yah, why not.

Today was amazing! I now have a new pokemon, a new friend, and Bubbles has finally found another talking pokemon. Well it's getting late and i have to get up early. Night~

A old friend of mine jordana (yes the one jordana was based off of {same with Roberto with another friend}) wrote this and I really do miss her so if you are reading this (why are you to begin with?) I'm sorry if you didn't want this uploaded. So and that's it with the old stories and now on to the real prolog of the book see ya then.


	2. Chapter 1 My Darkness

Chapter 1 My Darkness

 _My heart is dark, heavy, and cold. My heart has no light. My heart is black… and I love it.-Scraz_

Hello all aspiring Trainers my name is Samuel Oak but most people call me Professor Oak; I study Pokémon in general and invented the pokédex. Many kids at the age of 10 are given a starting Pokémon; for example in the Kanto region you can receive a Charmander the fire lizard Pokémon, Squrtile the tiny turtle Pokémon, and Bulbasaur the seed Pokémon. When you get this starting Pokémon you will be able to take on the region's league gym leaders and collect all eight badges. You will then be able to take on the elite for to become the regions champion. I hope to see you all take on the challenge of a Pokémon Master; good luck to you all.

My name is Mark Sou king and I live in a small town called new bark town in the Johto region. Today I get to start my adventure to be a Pokémon master. Mark it's time for you to go see Professor Elm! Alright I'll be right down! There you are Mark I got your pokégear back from the repair shop. Thanks mom I'll go over to the Professor's lab now. Alright be safe.

Ah hello Mark I'm glad you came an old friend of mine Mr. Pokémon e-mailed me just now saying he has an interesting discovery I don't have the time to go so do you mind going in my place I'll give you one of the three Pokémon on the table to go with you. Alright that's fine with me. Perfect here are the Pokémon I have a Cyndaquil the fire type Pokémon, Totodile the water type Pokémon, and Chikorita the grass type Pokémon which one will you take with you?

Hmm I think I'll take Cyndaquil. Wonderful choice now will you give him a nickname; giving him a nickname will grow the bond between you both. I'll call him Explotaro. Alright Mr. Pokémon's house is just north of Cherrygrove city. Alright ill head over there right now; I'll be back as soon as I can. Be careful Gold there are lots of wild Pokémon on the way if you need to heal your Pokémon comeback here or go to the Pokémon center in Cherrygrove city ok? Alright!

So that's what Pokémon you got. Huh? Oh hello Lyra. Hi so you chose Cyndaquil. Yea it can beat your Chikorita when we get stronger, then we can beat the gyms and elite four. Good luck with that I guess your mother finally let you go then? Um she doesn't know I even have a Pokémon let alone leaving town. Mark you ugh I don't know what to do with you you're going to get in trouble for this. I don't care I want to go on an adventure I want to see this region Lyra; I want to do something with my life not just sit here in new bark town. When she sees that I can train my Pokémon she will let me go.

Mark you can't just leave without her permission you know that besides how will you live you don't have any money to buy food or a tent. I'll win money by battling. You don't even know how to catch a Pokémon let alone train one. Of Couse I do you need to fight a wild one to weaken it then throw a Pokeball or you just kill it then your own Pokémon will get exp. Quil! Fine but don't say I never warned you then at least take my phone number and call me if you need anything. Yes mother.

Oh Mark I swear you'll never learn. What's that boys name miss? Um I'm sorry I don't… Just a passerby. Ok well his name is Mark. Mark Gold you say… give him this he will need it. A sword why would he need and your gone. "Sigh" I never know what goes on in this town he'll come back in a bit though ill just wait here.

Alright Exbo let's go to Mr. Pokémon's house! Let's see route 29 hmm… whoa a wild Pidgey! Alright Exbo let's go use tackle! Look out its going to use its own tackle. Cynda! Gey! Alright good job finish it with a tackle! Quil! Pid..gey. Good job Exbo that was our first battle! Quil! Well that's cool we got some practice battling but we've got a fair ways to go so we better get going.

Cynda! Hey kid! Huh me? Yea you my name is Hayne I challenge you to a battle! Alright fine by me. EXBO IT'S TIME TO BURN! cyndaQUIIIIIILL! Let's go Rattata! Exbo start things off with a tackle. Quil. Erg Rattata leer then follow up with a tackle. Exbo dodge it. Quillll! No Exbo! Ha end this Rattata with quick attack! Never Exbo dodge it then go for a tackle with the moment of coming down from the air! Cynda Quilllll! No Rattata grrr you're good I better go the Pokémon center to heal Rattata see ya kid. Alright we did it Exbo! Quil. Ok let's see I think we're half way to Cherrygrove city.

Can I live with this in my heart?

Zooming within this darkness; I don't know if I can hold on much longer.

Enough is enough.

Challenge me as much as you want

However I will win, I always win.


End file.
